


Love words that I get

by Writer_F



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Embarrassment, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Kissing, M/M, Multilingual, Polyamory, Slytherin Huening Kai, Soft Kang Taehyun, Student Huening Kai, Student Kang Taehyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Huening Kai, Whipped Kang Taehyun, was supposed to be a prompt but I have no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_F/pseuds/Writer_F
Summary: That one time the new transfer, Kang Taehyun, thought he would pass by if he flirted with Hueningkai, his crush, in English language because the latter only knew korean......but we know better than to trust that this would be the case :]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Love words that I get

**Author's Note:**

> MY VERY FIRST ONESHOT AND MY VERY FIRST TYUNNING ARE MY FIRST AO3 WORK!! SMSKWLSJSKSKKWKWSN WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SMSKSM
> 
> Tbh this was only meant to be a prompt but tyunning are my babies and they are so cute so I couldn't help it ;_; 
> 
> If you like this, feel free to check out my ongoing twitter yeonbin au (and more) on @intellectclown

Taehyun thought it was okay, that he would pass by, flirting with his crush in a different language that the boy doesn't get.

At their first meeting, Taehyun was provoked with how vibrant hyuka seemed to be, like, he was supposed to show him; the new transfer, a complete stranger might he add, around the school and introduce him to places and whatnot, but what was he so happy about!

Hueningkai was so warm and welcoming and Taehyun secretly appreciated that, but he didn't think they would vibe with each other on more than just him showing him around and that's it.

'logically speaking' that they didn't seem to be alike, their loud and calm demeanors clashing, even if taehyun was secretly a softie, for him, hueningkai resembled a little golden retriever, so cute and cheerful even with a complete stranger who had him come an hour early before classes.

But after their departure that day taehyun felt something unusual inside him, it was as if his eyes were always searching for the younger in every room he went in, even when his mind had questioned him on the 'why' for a thousand time in a single day, his first day at school, he still just brushed it off as him searching for the only familiar face he knew for now

And Hueningkai really was a great guy, he even came up to him to make sure he wasn't isolating himself in a corner of a new place, introducing him to his friends who had a few classes with the blonde while the other two were their seniors, making the blonde feel a hundred times more welcomed and safe, and taehyun had texted him a thank you for all of his effort for which the other replayed with a "don't mention it" along side a cute emoticon

But days went by and he still thought of him quite often, maybe too much... Okay a lot! But he won't admit that.

Falling at first sight, was only existent in books, the ones taehyun didn't like to read.

But It made Taehyun admit that it wasn't actually hard for anyone to fall for the boy's cute and innocent charms, or the way he carried himself around in the sense of responsibility and matureness in general despite being such a vibrant smol bean. He was just too perfect for anyone's own good.

But still, taehyun didn't like how fast and effective his fall was, making him feel like a cringe lovesick novel, so he vowed to change it a bit.

He decided to tease him, by complimenting him, or more like, flat out flirt with him, but in English, a language he recalled the boy question him for it the first time he heard him use it when they first met, but just to spice things up he decided to do so In a way that looked like an insult just to confuse him.

So he would randomly glare at him while calling him pretty, push his shoulder while lowly saying "why are you so cute" or greeting him in the morning with a stink eye and a "morning handsome"

And the poor younger just keeps getting more and more confused each time, begging him to translate what he just said to Korean only for taehyun to cheekily brush him off, telling him to go look for it himself, and finding hyuka trying too hard to understand it to be so adorable, eyes always deep in thought and head tilted to the side like the little lost puppy he is.

Taehyun enjoyed it, he was able to get close to the younger while literally being whipped for him out in the open without getting caught or even having to face any consequences, it was perfect!

They became more friends as the days went by, Hyuka's confused eyes slowly turned into hard glares each time Taehyun snarled at him -the younger not knowing that he just called him a tiny babie-, pushing him away out of how done was he with the blonde.

Until one day when it's been a month since Taehyun came, that hyuka decided to give him a present for holding up so well in a new place.

Taehyun opens the box to find a novel, hyuka saying he likes this one the most and had read it countless times, and how the intro of it always gave him a warm sense of nostalgia.

and Taehyun's wide eyes grew enormously wider when he opened the novel, heart wanting to break out of his chest when he heard the taller man behind him read the words over his shoulder in perfect ENGLISH! Not missing a beat in the words but messing with taehyun's heart instead

"Y-you.. you speak English?"

"Yeah, I'm multilingual! I know Korean, English, and Chinese, haven't I told you?"

Taehyun turned around and came face to face with the younger's adorable head tilt, but this time it made his stomach drop six feet under, cause Hueningkai knows!

He Knows English! He knows everything!, every single one of Taehyun's whipped actions was suddenly exposed, making him feel naked all of a sudden.

"Oh Taehyunnie what's wrong? Why are you so red"

Taehyun felt anger bubble inside him as the other took a step in his space, inspecting Taehyun's temperature with a hand on his forehead while the latter glared at him

His usual innocence-reeking demeanor is long gone from the spark in his eyes and the smirk he's trying to hide

"You seem alright to me" hueningkai's hand slipped from the older's forehead to his cheek, lightly caressing it with his fingers, making his anger falter and for his embarrassment to take control.

"you even look prettier than usual today"

Taehyun's heart skipped another beat, hearing the younger compliment him in that way for the first time, the warm presence on his already flaming cheeks, and him emphasizing the word "pretty" in the English language was all a lot on Taehyun to the point of dizziness

"Oh, I'll be late to class" Hueningkai cut taehyun off before he got to speak or even breathe properly again, suddenly feeling a soft pressure on the apple of his right cheek, just under his eyes.

"See you at lunch tyunie" Taehyun opened his eyes, only realizing now that he closed them in the first place when he heard the honey voice of the younger, who was now already near the door of the library they were in, leaving him standing with his mouth open like a gapping fish, opening it and closing it on nothing out of confusion.

Just when he thought he was off the hook and that he can regain himself, Hueningkai turned back around the corner to blow an air kiss his way while holding a wide grin, a reminder that the ghost of the pressure on taehyun's cheek was real. That Hueningkai just kissed him on the cheek and it was not a fever dream.

Taehyun stood outside the cafeteria, students coming in and out for their long-awaited lunch break -regardless of how bad the food is- while his legs were glued by the door.  
Should he go in? Should he skip the day and hide under the covers of his bed??

 _How did we get in this position?_ , taehyun thought to himself, _I was always the confident one in this game, why am I like this!!_

But every time he says these words, he gets reminded of one of his "stealthy" moves, like that one time he told him that what he said was "I can't stand your existence I hope you step on a lego" but what he said in English was "you're so beautifully kissable I think I'll combust", and he felt shivers run down his spine remembering how hueningkai kept laughing to the point of teary eyes that one specific time.

Taehyun took another glance inside the cafeteria, mentally giving himself a few pats on the back, peeking on last time inside before taking a step

"what are we looking at?"

Taehyun jumped forward when he felt a breathe fan his side profile and the oh so well known voice of his? Friend? Crush? Ban of existence? He will figure out later.

"Oh Hueningkai, yo-you're here" Taehyun mentally flicked his own forehead for stuttering, the younger's small laugh tingling his inside and embarrassing him more at the same time, giving him an emotional whiplash

"I got you this... Come on! let's eat outside" Hueningkai handed him a cup of iced caramel macchiato, the thought of him remembering the older's usual drink made him feel so soft that it almost distracted him from how a dust of pink was evident on the younger's cheeks, a proof that he wasn't the only whipped one in this.

They walked beside each other in silence, Taehyun itching to address the elephant in the room, but his reluctance went away when the taller man decided to speak in English again.

"The sky looks really pret-"

"Alright that's it" Taehyun stopped in his track in front of Hueningkai, stopping him too "why didn't you tell me you know English?" Taehyun tried to glare at him, but for some reason, he couldn't do it while looking at his beautiful face and how he was trying to hide his grin and his sparkly eyes- oh man taehyun was in big trouble

"Why did you think I didn't in the first place?"

"I- YOU NEVER SAID YOU KNEW!!" Taehyun was fuming at this point and the fact that hueningkai was giggling at him didn't help

"ah No! I asked if you knew English the first time you blurted it out because I was happy to find someone who knows it too but you just assumed I didn't and proceeded to talk in Korean so"

Taehyun recalled the time hueningkai was first touring him around, when hyuka asked an innocent 'what' on what taehyun mumbled in the foreign language, only for taehyun to apologize and translate it back into Korean, jumping to conclusions.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CORRECT ME" hueningkai knew that the older's yells were all out of embarrassment so he didn't press on it, only laughing more as he responded

"You didn't ask me! And besides how the hell was I supposed to do that" Hueningkai chuckled as he took a few steps towards the older, taking his pinky finger between his long ones "you always made me flustered tyunnie"

"I hate you" taehyun didn't know why it was so hard to hide his smile, or why was he smiling that big in the first place as he turned around to keep walking in long strides, hearing the bounding of the younger's feet catching up to him

"You know, I can also read undertones" he heard the younger sat from behind him, before feeling an arm circle his own "and no, you don't" Taehyun felt his whole face burn as hyuka spoke the words to his cheek, leaning in a little bit too close for taehyun's heart to handle

"Shut up" taehyun elbowed him with their connected arm, still not letting go, while both their features held a stupid smile

"Uhmm me too"

"You too what?"

"I'm responding to your undertone"

"Oh and what did it say," taehyun said cheekily as he stopped them to throw away his now empty cup, feeling a slight tingling on his arm as the other slipped out of it to stand in front of him, doing an adorable thinking face

"Hmm, something along the lines of 'I like you ningning' or 'I can't live without you' or something"

"Oh what a vast imagination you have there"

"More like past experience" taehyun chuckled at the other's eyebrow wiggle as they stood a foot apart

"I'm not that cheesy"

"Oh, then who called me 'loml' three days ago"

"If you told anyone about this one I'll kill you"

"Umm, then you would rather I tell about the 'kissable' one?"

"Come here"

Taehyun langued at hueningkai, the latter running as fast as his long legs could let him, but failing to overcome the tinier more athlete man

"Alright alright, I give up you win" hueningkai wheezed, leaning against a tree on the school field while the other clutched onto his shoulder, trying to take his breath

"My God you have tall legs"

"It didn't seem to stop you" they both laughed breathlessly while still tangled with each other, hueningkai putting his hands on the older's waist to help balance them both

As their laughter died down, they realized how close they were standing to one another, Taehyun could count the moles on hueningkai's face and neck, and the latter can really see how beautiful and wide his eyes actually are this close.

They stood like this for a while, drinking in each other's features and how every slope and curve of one's face made the other's mind swirl, and just like that they found their lips pressed to one another.

None of them knew who leaned in first and they couldn't care less, all they cared about at that moment was the other's presence and the way their lips moved against each other.

The kiss was as perfect as any first kiss should be, just the right amount of pressure, moves shy and timid, more like asking for permission to hold the other's heart rather than anything else, and also an answer for it.

They both giggled as the stumbled backward into the tree, hueningkai realizing that the older was tiptoeing all along and that he just lost balance, making him lean in more, holding his cheek in his hands for more control, the vibrations of their giggles against each other's lips making them feel more warm and fuzzy all over to the point of curling toes, taehyun leaning up again, eager for more.

"If you two even think of bumping into that tree one more time, I'll make sure to fall directly on your heads!"

They both looked up towards the source of the voice, taehyun spinning around to look at its owner sitting on the tree branch while he felt the younger grip the back of his shoulders out of reflex

"B-Beomgyu Hyung what? What are you doing here!!"

Taehyun felt his ear boil as he saw his Hyung stare at them with a smug smirk on his face, recognizing the other two hiding behind a single huge textbook next to him as his other two dumber hyungs, feeling the youngest's embarrassment as he felt him lean his forehead on the back of his shoulder

"Are you guys at least done yet? I don't want to be more scarred" soobin peeked from behind the side of the textbook while yeonjun did the same from the top side

"Like I haven't walked in on your tongue down yeonjun hyung's throat more than once" taehyun doesn't know from where did that surge of confidence hit hyuka but he was -albeit being a bit embarrassed by the other just blurted out- all the way happy with the way the others reacted, beomgyu giggling to himself at how yeonjun hid back behind the book while the other 'more shy' boy did quite the opposite

"You don't complain if you don't knock!! And besides, that wasn't my issue back then!! In fact, I was really content at those times so if you may-" soobin didn't get to complete his sentence as he felt a harsh bump on his head, his boyfriend closing the textbook he was hiding behind to hit him with it.

"What he meant to say was, we are really happy for both of you finally realizing each other's feelings," yeonjun said as he jumped down to them on the ground "but if you both kept it pg it would be great, we kinda already had enough from your awful pinning methods"

Hueningkai snickered from beside Taehyun, partially at what the older said but more so on how the blonde's eyes turned even wider, staring at him in horror

"You told them!!"

"No! Why the hell did you think none of us know English Taehyunnie!" Soobin said as he descended as well with the help of beomgyu

"You... Don't tell me.."

"Yep!" Yeonjun said cheekily, popping the p while soobin nodded from beside him

"I lived in LA for two years and I met soobin because he needed a tutor on the subject" the blue-haired boy smiled shyly at how his boyfriend leaned in on his side playfully, both recalling memories

"And I don't speak it nor did I get tutored, But you two were still as obvious as hell tho" beomgyu rounded the cotton candy couple to tease the 'newlywed' ones suddenly realizing his new profound misery.

"Oh my god why was I this stupid" taehyun turned around in hueningkai's arm that circled his shoulder, preventing him from escaping but also allowing him to hide for a little bit in the other's shoulder

"If it would make you feel any better, you weren't the only one! My god if you have heard how much he kept gushing over your mere breathing"

"Haha, Beomgyu Hyung why are we saying this right now! Let's not dwell on the past"

"Nononono I'm not gonna be the only one embarrassed here" Taehyun chuckled as he grabbed the younger's waist from where he stepped towards his hyungs to get them to stop talking

"For real you could vividly see him daydreaming about kissing you sometimes!"

"Yep! We almost thought of climbing higher up the tree when we saw you two just to give you space" yeonjun, and soobin said respectively while the youngest of the group asked why were they there in the first place, Taehyun, and the others understanding the attempt of changing the subject and giving it to him cause he was their maknae after all

"Cause we would rather fall and break a leg than fail and break our academic record" yeonjun mumbled a quiet "oh baby" as he grabbed his stressed boyfriend by the waist, patting his hair with his free hand while beomgyu tried to swat it away

"Hey hey! Your honeymoon phase should be over already! I won't handle both you and the 'sitting on the tree' idiots over there!! Have mercy!" They all chuckled at Beomgyu's sulking, internally pitying his dilemma.

"Still no luck on your hopeless secret lover tho?" Soobin asked genuinely while the other took a deep breath in, thinking for a moment as his eyes caught yeonjun's, both smiling

"Actually... I think I got a little bit.. distracted.."

"What do you mean?" Taehyun asked the man now looking to the ground, kicking stones

"... They became...two?" Beomgyu smiled cheekily at the others' loud sighs

"My god your horniness is insufferable I'm out" yeonjun skipped to catch up with his marching taller boyfriend not before dropping a small wink at Beomgyu making them both giggle

"I see you talked to yeonjun Hyung already" hueningkai said to beomgyu with a small grin on his face as he circled his arm around Taehyun's

"Yeah, we kinda did talk about it, all that's left to do is easing soobin in on the idea"

"We both know it would go well, you can see it too he just needs time," beomgyu mumbled a small 'yeah I know' to the younger's assuring while dots were getting connected inside Taehyun's brain, Beomgyu beating taehyun to it as he saw realization cross his features

"You know tyunnie, for the school ace, you sure are a lot stupider than you should be" Taehyun swatted the older's hand off of his shoulder while relishing the warmth of hueningkai's hand that circled his waist to pull him closer to his side, not yet used to the affection but sure as hell not minding it, more like wanting it to be a daily habit if he could

When he first came here he saw how close the two seniors and the junior were, to the point he thought at first that the three of them were actually together until hyuka introduced them to taehyun, claiming only two of them to be in a relationship.

He then blamed it on his new Hyung being a little bit affectionate and a lot more annoying, but from what he saw from the group, he learned to trust them enough to work out their dynamics well, and he vowed within himself to support them on whatever decision they make, they seemed to be good enough people who deserve this and more.

"Well guess it's time to annoy my potential boyfriends then... SOOBIN-AH" Beomgyu screamed the older's name while doing a little anime girl run towards the couple sitting under a not-so-near tree, the blue-haired boy catching him with ease when he jumped on their lap, both boys tickling him and ruffling his hair

"Well, where were we...?" Hueningkai pulled another one of his cute thinking faces as he locked his hands around the tinier man's waist, slightly nudging him closer as the latter laughed, resting his palms on the younger's chest.

"I was thinking that I want to ask you out on a proper date first" taehyun felt his cheeks hurt from the burning blush and the sting of his wide grin, but if he had to tolerate these to see the pure bliss of the look in the other's sparkly eyes, he can definitely do that.

"And how am I supposed to say no to that" Taehyun giggled, eyes closing as he felt the other nudge his nose with his, resting their foreheads against each other, and god was he more-than-cheesy-novels happy

"Alright then! first one to get to the cafeteria gets to choose the place?" Hueningkai wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde man teasingly, knowing so well how he always was an up-to-the-challenge kind of guy

"You got it mister bean stock!!" They both giggled as Taehyun freed himself from the younger's grip and ran full force towards their race's ending line

and if hueningkai intentionally slowed down a bit just so he could see Taehyun's sweet victory smile and sparkly eyes, well, that would be a secret between us and him 🤫

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, I hope you enjoyed this and please don't forget to support me either here or on my twitter @intellectclown (or both, I won't mind! You might even get a kith ;] ) 
> 
> Please stay safe everyone! Until next time <333


End file.
